


【夏纺】《碎草莓》

by Galaxy_Escape



Series: 夏纺 [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Escape/pseuds/Galaxy_Escape
Relationships: Sakasaki Natsume/Aoba Tsumugi
Series: 夏纺 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618810
Kudos: 2





	【夏纺】《碎草莓》

今天是夏目的生日，这是他们同居后在一起过的第一个生日，纺为此非常期待，为了早点回到家甚至推掉了今天的兼职，先是跑到蛋糕店拿预订的蛋糕，又从商店买了一瓶红酒，双手满满地回到了两人共同的家，开始为今天的庆祝做准备。

纺在灶台前忙活一会，拌好新鲜的沙拉，打开烤箱把牛排放进去，再加上一大碗好喝的汤，晚餐的准备几乎就完成了。

纺走到卧室，从衣柜底层翻出自己前些天去情趣用品店买的衣服，那家店的老板给他推荐了一套奇妙的装扮，项圈、手铐，和毛茸茸的尾巴肛塞。纺现在回想起来还觉得是不是自己当时的回答出了问题，那个老板问他，男朋友平时和他的相处模式是什么样的，纺想了半天只说出来，自己经常被暴力对待，但是心里知道对方是很关心自己的。现在想起那个老板当时意味深长的表情，还真是有点不安啊。

不管那么多，纺想着，既然已经买回来了，总要穿上试试，这条尾巴看起来还挺可爱的。纺想着，往光滑圆润的尾巴肛塞上挤了一些润滑剂，插进了自己的后穴，有点冰凉的感觉让他颤抖了一下，后穴咬紧了小小的肛塞。纺忍住浑身的颤抖继续穿戴项圈，他站在卧室的镜子面前，摆弄一番那个打着孔眼的皮革制品，戴上的一瞬间纺觉得一种奇妙的感觉过电般穿过自己的身体，像是自己成了夏目君的所有物，一种安心感逐渐弥漫。手铐似乎有些妨碍行动，于是纺只是简单的铐住了一只手，就算完成了。

纺试图再穿上衣服，尾巴的干扰让内裤只能堪堪包裹住臀部，纺想了想，没有再穿上上衣，而只穿上了围裙，纺有些害羞地看了看镜子里的自己，整个身体都因为害羞泛起微微的红色，胸前的乳珠堪堪被围裙遮挡住，小小的粉色乳晕从边缘露了出来，项圈和尾巴都更加强调着纺的仆性，穿着的围裙则让他像一个家庭主妇。就在纺有些不好意思地想要换掉时，定时器突然响了，他急忙回到烤箱前，拿出烤好的牛排开始装盘。

在他忙碌的时候，后穴里光滑的肛塞总是在干扰他，他不得不好好夹紧才不会让尾巴掉下来，但夹紧又会给身体带来奇怪的感觉，让他忍不住颤抖，为此准备的速度也慢了许多。直到夏目回来的时候，他还在想办法摆盘。

夏目打开家门，看到的便是一副奇异而美妙的景象：前辈只穿着内裤和围裙，弯着腰在桌边摆盘，微微翘起的屁股上竟然连着一条尾巴，还因为腰肢的颤抖而微微抖动着，像有生命一般。前辈专心地摆着盘，竟然忽略了自己的存在，那张专心的脸庞下方，是一个宣示着强烈占有欲的项圈，紧紧地固定在前辈白皙漂亮的脖子上，夏目甚至怀疑摘下来时会留下红痕。

“前辈 i？”，夏目走到纺身后，从后面一手抱住他的腰，一手摩挲着毛尾巴，同时发问。

纺的身体僵住一瞬，夏目的手在做什么，不要，不要碰那条尾巴，太痒了。

“夏目回来了！祝夏目君生日快乐！”，纺转过身来面对着夏目，试图逃避夏目玩弄自己尾巴的手指，“夏目今天过得开心吗？”

“很开心，看到这样的前辈就更开心了”，夏目微笑了一下，手指探到纺的后穴，那里因为之前涂进去的润滑剂和尾巴带来的奇异快感已经湿得不行，夏目用手指把塞在前辈后穴的东西往深处推了几厘米，纺因为他的动作在他怀抱中颤抖着，胸前的乳珠也挺立起来。

“前辈怎么会想到穿这些东西的？”，夏目饶有兴味地发问，一边拿起手铐把玩。

“嗯…是那家商店的老板推荐的，夏目君喜欢的话就太好了”，纺觉得自己有些腿软，在夏目仿佛要看穿自己的目光中，纺的身体里涌出源源不断的热量和爱意。

“很喜欢”，夏目看着前辈害羞又兴奋的样子，突然起了坏心眼，用手铐铐住了前辈的双手，“那么我们就先吃饭吧。”

“诶？”

说完，他顺手扯掉了前辈的内裤，让他只穿着围裙坐在自己旁边，两个人正经地吃起晚餐来。

说是两个人在吃晚餐，纺完全没法动作，稍微舔了几口沙拉，然后就只能用目光看着夏目，虽然是被夏目恶作剧，但只要看他吃得开心的样子，纺也觉得很幸福，又露出那种招牌式的“可以来使用我喔”似的笑容。

夏目用叉子喂给前辈牛肉，纺有些惊讶随后非常开心地接受了。纺想着，就这样看夏目君吃饱喝足就很幸福，可是身后的尾巴不同意，刚刚被夏目君塞进去的毛绒绒的部分弄得纺很痒，混合着润滑剂，后穴整个湿润得一塌糊涂，几乎就要流到椅子上。为了不让后穴里的水流出来，纺只能撅着屁股坐着，又因为痒前前后后地磨蹭着，在餐椅上小幅度地扭来扭去。

夏目早就注意到前辈的动静，延续着恶作剧的心情，“前辈，戴上项圈和尾巴就真的变成母狗了吗？”

“…不是那样…唔嗯”，纺试图辩解，却突然被后穴里的肛塞碰到某一个敏感点，被打断了辩解的话。

“不是那样是哪样，前辈的后面都这么湿了，是不是早就等着我回来，想被我好好操一顿”，夏目摸向前辈的后穴，手指带出一片粘腻，他把手指上沾着的前辈流出来的水抹在了前辈布满春色的脸上，“那么就请前辈为我表演吧，不许用手，就在这张桌子上自慰。”

纺也没有再做辩驳，颤抖着站起来开始在桌沿上摩擦自己的性器，摇动着屁股，尾巴一晃一晃，前面和后面都在流水，滴滴答答地落在地板上，真正像只在求欢的小狗。呜…等会又要打扫地板了，纺心里想着，自己真是太糟糕了。

夏目看准时机往前辈的后穴里塞了一颗草莓，纺被突然的异物侵入整个人停了下来，接着又听到夏目带着色情意味的声音，“接下来麻烦前辈帮我把草莓榨成汁吧♪”

纺换成用后穴撞击桌沿，却怎么也做不到挤压到后穴里的肛塞和草莓，于是只好尝试用后面吃下桌角，桌角挤压草莓和肛塞，再用力收缩后穴，后穴异物互相挤压再碰撞到肠壁的快感让纺忍不住呻吟出声，呜咽着，像被欺负哭了一样。几个回合下来，纺已经精疲力尽，木质的桌角被前辈流出来的水完全打湿，前辈像只小狗一样无力地趴在地面上，围裙的下摆贴到地面，眼睛里溢满生理性的泪水，整个画面糟糕得不行。

夏目起身把前辈拉起来推到餐桌上，“接下来要吃蛋糕了，也拜托前辈为我盛蛋糕吧。”

说完他扒开围裙的一侧，用手抹了一大块奶油在前辈的胸口，用叉子一点点吃起来，期间叉子的尖端时不时碰到前辈已经挺立的红果，让身体已经敏感得不行的前辈整个人不停地发抖，蛋糕吃得差不多了，夏目才扔掉叉子开始用舌头舔，玩弄前辈的乳头，吸吮啃咬着，直到前辈的整个乳晕都激动地肿胀起来。

“呜…不要再玩了…夏目”，纺无法抑制地颤抖着，眼睛上腾满水雾，“夏目君…快点进来吧。”

夏目伸手抚摸了一下前辈的身下，“前辈好硬呢，好像真的被我玩坏了，无论被怎样对待都会有快感是吗。”

夏目慢条斯理地脱掉了自己的衣服，看着前辈满眼期待的样子不禁微笑，然后拽着前辈的尾巴将肛塞抽了出来，却把草莓留在了里面，然后将自己的性器深深埋进前辈的身体，激烈的冲撞反而安抚了前辈的颤抖，好像长久的渴望终于得到了满足。

“是的…因为是夏目，所以怎样对待我都可以喔”，纺用被铐住的双手试图拥抱夏目，却只能环抱着夏目的脖颈，隔着模糊的眼镜微笑地看着夏目。

夏目一声不响地拆掉了纺手腕上的手铐，让纺能拥抱他，“啧，我很讨厌任何东西阻碍在我跟前辈之间”，说完把纺的围裙也扯掉了，两人赤裸的身体互相紧贴着，心脏隔着胸膛一起跳动。

“我只要前辈，要前辈只会为了我而颤抖，要前辈永远坦诚地面对我”，夏目用身下的冲撞逼迫纺发出更多直白的呻吟，同时伸手摘掉了前辈的眼镜。

“嗯…夏目真的，非常地爱着我呢”，纺模糊地看着夏目，声音颤抖地说着。

纺抱住夏目，双腿主动缠上夏目的腰际，感受着夏目有节奏的强力的挺动，身体除了快感还有无穷无尽的温暖，被夏目的魔法捕获、整个人都浸泡在快乐中，对纺来说是难得的体验，他感觉自己快要溺死了。

“谢谢夏目…和夏目在一起，我能感受到更多的感觉了…”，纺颤抖着说，手指摸上夏目的脸庞，“像这样，夏目在我的身体里，深深地索取着，因为使用我的身体而感到快乐，夏目的双手抱着我，夏目的目光注视着我……我也非常地爱着夏目”

在前辈意外真诚的爱语里，夏目被刺激到似的加快速度，将前辈后穴里的草莓碾碎成汁，前辈的身体也被夏目彻底开垦，看着前辈模糊又真诚的眼神，夏目深深吻住前辈的唇，将自己的欲望释放在前辈身体里。

“前辈要记住今天说过的话，以后也不能忘记”，夏目趴在纺的身上，轻吻了一下纺盛满生理性泪水的双眸。纺抱着夏目的脖子，感受着夏目脉搏的跳动。

“以后的每一个生日，都要一起过。”

Fin.


End file.
